


You're Such A Pretty Boy

by Parrannnah



Series: Tumblr Ficlet Challenge [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bucky Barnes Feels, Dom Steve Rogers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kneeling, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Light On The Sex, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Praise Kink, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pretty Bucky Barnes, Sub Bucky Barnes, Vain Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, heavy on the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parrannnah/pseuds/Parrannnah
Summary: Originally Posted On Tumblr. Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.Prompt: Seven Deadly Sins Series--Pride/Vanity





	You're Such A Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted On Tumblr. Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.  
> Prompt: Seven Deadly Sins Series--Pride/Vanity

Bucky had always known what his biggest sin was. He’d never shied away from it, had almost embraced it, especially since he was always a little afraid that it’s cause it would be fleeting, that as he aged it would leave him.

He was a looker, and he knew it.

Steve used to give him a hard time, back before the war when he was spending a lot of time in front of their one mirror, making sure his hair was just so, his pants were perfectly pressed, shirt immaculate. His shave was always fresh, even if he had to do it twice a day--once in the morning before work, and again in the evening if he was heading for the dance halls. He wasn’t ashamed of it, even if Steve and his Ma and his priest all told him he should be.

He was even less ashamed when he and Steve fell into bed together and then fell in love. Truth be told, he’d always been a little in love with Steve but had put it in the back of his mind thinking he never had a chance. But he knew that Steve enjoyed Bucky’s looks, and enjoyed knowing that Bucky spent just as much time getting ready for their makeshift dates as he ever had for his dates with dames.

They both found out just how far his vanity went one night while they were fooling around, Bucky on his knees with Steve’s cock in his mouth.

“So pretty, Bucky, look at you. So goddamn pretty with those lips wrapped around my dick.”

Bucky’s dick, so far hanging hard and heavy between his thighs, jumped at the praise, a thick spurt of precome landing on the floorboards beneath him. After that, it became a regular part of their bedroom activity, especially as Steve started to take more and more of a Dominant role in their relationship, which Bucky loved very much. Feeling Steve slowly sliding inside him, stretching him open and telling Bucky how sweet he looked, how he was made for this, how much he loved watching Bucky’s pretty pink hole take his cock was a surefire way to guarantee an explosive orgasm from Bucky every time.

After The Fall, and Russia, and  HYDRA, and Insight, after everything that had happened to him, all the humanity that had been stripped from him that he had fought tooth and nail to get back, pride was the last thing on his mind. But as he started to recover, slowly, he felt that old itch to know he looked good. The problem was, most days he had trouble looking at himself in the mirror long enough to brush his teeth let alone do himself up like he used to. Plus, he wasn’t sure he wanted to look like he used to anyway, but he also didn’t know how to do anything with how he looked now.

Steve, wonderful, observant Steve, must have noticed, because one morning when Bucky walked into the bathroom, he saw a basket full of hair care items, a straight razor, good soap and aftershave, a small comb attached to a tin of beard balm, sugar scrub, body wash, and an assortment of hand, face, foot and body lotions. There was a folded piece of paper propped against the basket with Bucky’s name on it in Steve’s loopy handwriting.

_Bucky,_

_I know you haven’t been feeling great about yourself lately, and hope you still like to pamper yourself cause that was always a guaranteed way to make you feel better._

_Come see me when you’re finished._

That last sentence was not a request. Definitely an order.

Could this mean…?

Bucky took his time with all the products Steve had left him, and appreciated that he’d been left with the option to shave his unruly scruff or not. Steve had always been good at encouraging Bucky’s personal choice, and he’d never appreciated it more than he did now. Once he was washed, conditioned, scrubbed, shaved and moisturized, he went looking for Steve.

He found him sitting in the oversized chair in their living room reading a book, the sunlight from the window making it the perfect spot to curl up and read in the afternoons. Steve looked up at the sound of Bucky’s footsteps, smiling when he saw him.

Steve whistled. “Well, hey there, good lookin’. Wow. You looked good before, Buck, but damn do you clean up nice.” Bucky felt his face heat with a blush, something he didn’t think he could still do until it happened. Steve crooked his finger, saying, “Come here, baby. Come show me how good you look.”

God, Bucky had forgotten what a rush it was when Steve talked to him like this. So very much in charge, but absolutely playing into that mile-wide streak of vanity that lived inside Bucky. He walked slowly over to Steve, feeling some of the swagger in his step from Before come back. He stopped in front of the chair as Steve splayed his legs, allowing Bucky to step right up close between his spread thighs. Steve tilted his head back, squinting at him. He clicked his tongue as though in thought. “You’re too high up sweetheart. How about you kneel for me? You always did look so pretty on your knees.”

Bucky only barely managed to kneel before his damn knees gave out. He felt _so good_ knowing that Steve thought he looked good, that he looked as pretty as he felt. Steve’s fingers touched his chin, pressing gently to force Bucky’s eyes to his. Bucky looked up, right into Steve’s big, blue eyes and he felt at peace with himself for the first time in decades.

“Hi, pretty boy. Do you want to play?”

There was only one answer.

“Yes, Sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr!](https://kat-atomic.tumblr.com/)  
> EDIT: I’m now on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/KatAtomic2/)  
> Things are weird and wonderful over on Fandom Twitter so come hang out!


End file.
